


Zombies in Soho

by BayarealivingUSA



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angsty Crowley (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fear, Hugs, M/M, One Shot, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayarealivingUSA/pseuds/BayarealivingUSA
Summary: A one shot with zombies and good omens.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	Zombies in Soho

Aziraphale scribbled his thoughts on a small piece of parchment paper. Once the ink dried he folded the note in half and tucked it in his pocket. He stood up from his desk, his favorite chair scraped against the wood floor. He tucked his nifty glasses in his other pocket.

"Time to open the store!"

Aziraphale opened the doors to the shop, a bright smile on his face. That smile shut down immediately upon the sight of people running the streets in a frenzie. A woman near him screamed as the rotting corpse of an old man chewed into the woman's shoulder. Her blood gushed out of the wound all over the pavement inches from where Aziraphale stood shocked.

"Oh! Oh fuck!" 

Aziraphale could hear himself curse from what felt like miles away from his own corporation. A loud ringing sound began to go off from inside his own ears. Then a pair of large hands grabbed his arms in a tight grip. 'No,' thought Aziraphale as he was pulled. He was slow to react against this unknown assailant, but it was okay as soon he saw Crowley's face appear behind him.

"Donna just bloody stand there angel!" Crowley shouted. He closed the shop doors and locked them. Crowley performed a miracle to border up the windows and doors. After the snap of his fingers, he twirled around to face his longtime companion. He removed his shades and stared deeply at Aziraphale as he said, "the dead have risen! I know that sounds crazy! But it's true!"

"What are you saying?!"

"Heaven and hell have reanimated the dead to attack the living! It's basically a ginormus fuck you to the both of us!"

The ringing in Aziraphale's head continued as he lost all thought and began moving on instinct. He ran towards his office to grab a case covered in dust. Crowley followed him closely behind.

"What are you grabbing?" Crowley asked completely confused by Aziraphale's reaction. The angel opened the case to reveal a sword, thin and long. He gaped as Aziraphale picked the weapon up, and as he feared, Crowley watched the angel strut towards the doors. He chased him again shouting, "angel don't go out there!"

"I have to protect them from heaven and hell's wrath! I can't stand by and not fight back!"

"The dead will tear you apart! They'll discorporate you and there won't be getting a new one!"

"I know," Aziraphale shouted as he stopped just before the door to look at Crowley, "and it's a sacrifice I have to make!" 

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's hand. He squeezed it firmly as his heart ached.

"We have to do something Crowley!"

"I can't lose you,"

Aziraphale frowned. His breathing became shallow as reality gripped his other hand and tugged him out the door. But the door didn't budge. He had to remove the wood Crowley miracled to barricade the door. Before he could snap his fingers, everything went black.

…

When Aziraphale woke up next, he heard Crowley hisses out curses. He righted himself on his sofa and tugged at his clothes in a nervous manner.

"Fuuuck Hasssterrr!! Damn you Beelzebub!!"

Crowley shouted as he paced the room. Seething in rage towards the zombiepocalypse but bound to remain a vigilante eye on Aziraphale even through the fog of emotions.

"I understand how you feel, Crowley," said Aziraphale. He stood and walked towards the demon. His eyes shimmered a beautiful blue. The angel took Crowley's hand and said, "let's decide on a plan together."

Crowley stopped moving immediately after seeing Aziraphale approach him. He feared the angel would chew him out and leave. He was wrong and he was internally happy about it.

"All roight. A plan," Crowley grumbles nodding his head in agreement.

Aziraphale nods in solidarity. He no longer could wait any longer as he shifted his body. He wrapped his arms around Crowley in a hug. Both arms squeezed the slender form of the demon, heat radiating off both celestial beings. Aziraphale smiled as buried his face in Crowley's shoulder. He breathed in his perfume.

Crowley was use to hugs from his angel. He really really liked them. After all the emotional exhaustion, a hug was what he definitely needed. Crowley hugged back tightly. His hands gripped the fabric of Aziraphale's coat.

"Angel…" Crowley whispered.

Aziraphale moved his face so it was buried in Crowley's neck. There he nuzzled at the neck muscle feeling body heat. Crowley's breath hitched as a shiver went down his spine. His hands relaxed and he caressed the angel's back. The demon swallowed a lump in his throat, tickled by Aziraphale's breathing. He smiled at the feeling.

"Do you feel better, dear?" Aziraphale asked as leaned back to look at Crowley.

"Much," replied Crowley.

"Good! Now let's face the problem at hand!"

They both agreed to fight off as many zombies that they could. Both armed with a weapon of their choosing, they exited the book shop. They cut down, stabbed, blown up and shot anything undead. They didn't get too far before the army rolled up and finished what was left standing.

Aziraphale and Crowley were gathered towards a camp of survivors. There they received a blanket and a cup of tea. As they sipped their drinks amongst many traumatized people, they huddled close to one another for a conversation.

"I don't see any angels nor demons," said Aziraphale as his eyes roamed the area.

"I don't sense any angels or demons," added Crowley. He had finished his drink quickly and he hoped for a glass of scotch later.

"We should head back to the shop. It seems this was an isolated incident," said Aziraphale before walking home.

Crowley followed.

…

The week after the day the dead attacked was normal as far as business went. Society still mourned those who died in Soho, many flowers were placed in the streets to pay respects to the dead.

Aziraphale read the paper in his office. He adjusted his glasses as he read more accusations on who is to blame in the paper. He knew the truth on who's fault this all belong to, but he still wanted a confession. The angel sighed as he folded his newspaper and placed it aside. His eyes were always open… always watching. His neck was tense and his muscles burned from all the sword practice he's been working on. 

Crowley entered the office with a serving tray full of tea and biscuits. He knew the angel would like them and he was right when he saw Aziraphale smile. Crowley handed him his cuppa, their fingers grazed, but the demon a acted casual.

Everything Crowley did was nonchalant. Even with all the chaos a week ago, he's been pretty casual about the current state of the city. He barely talks about it.

"Let's have lunch at the thai restaurant near the channel," proposed Crowley, expecting the angel to agree. Aziraphale's frown sent alarms off in Crowley's head. Thinking quickly, the snake added, "Its my former.. Er, plants. My beloved plant Janthony's birthday today!"

"Janthony?"

"Y-yeah. Well, ye see he's been growing so much better since last year I want to celebrate,"

"... With Janthony?"

"Yup! With you. With me… With Janthony…"

Aziraphale looked at Crowley with clear confusion. He took a moment to look deeper at his longtime companion, to see if anything was a miss. To the angel's relief it seemed as if Crowley was being sincere with him.

Crowley felt sweat on the back of his neck as Aziraphale gazed deeply into his serpentine eyes. He relaxed his shoulders as Aziraphale agreed with the demon's lunch plans. He watched the angel stand and walk towards the door. Relieved that maybe things could be normal again, if even for a bit, Crowley soon followed Aziraphale out the door.


End file.
